


Muffins and Towels

by charimiel



Series: Sterek Week June 23-29 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 1, Domestic, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of accidental domesticity, written for Sterek week on tumblr (and also posted there) for the word 'domestic'<br/>...<br/>In which the boys are room-mates and there is a lot of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins and Towels

Stiles pushes through the front door, grumbling and soaking wet. He’s had the worst fucking day, he’d nearly missed his morning lecture, then had to deal with customers from hell in the shitty little coffee shop he works at to make a bit of extra cash, and to top it all off he just got caught in what was practically a fucking monsoon on the way home. Seriously, he just wants to curl up under so many blankets and sleep for days.

He throws his bag to the floor, muttering under his breath about the ‘fucking weather forecast’ and how entirely wrong it’d been.

“Bad day?”  Derek asks from their sofa where he’s reclined and is watching some kind of documentary on the TV. He eyes Stiles’s wet clothes and the way he’s dripping on the floor with an unimpressed look, but pushes himself up from the sofa anyway.

“You have no fucking idea.” Stiles says, pushing the wet hair out of his eyes. Derek snorts.

“You look like a drowned puppy.”

“Whatever wolfie, if anyone’s a puppy it’s you.” Stiles says, glaring in a way that almost definitely makes him look even more idiotic, but he’s had the worst day and can’t deal with this right now. He’s been living with Derek for close to a year now, had moved in after his first year in dorms, when he’d needed somewhere to live and Derek had offered his spare room.

They work shockingly well as roommates, not even pissing each other off that much. They have very similar taste in TV and movies (other than Derek’s weird addiction to nature documentaries), so there’s never any trouble sharing the TV, and neither of them mind eating take out every night and having the apartment kinda messy.

“Go get changed, you’ll make yourself ill.” Derek orders, rolling his eyes and shooing Stiles in the direction of his room. Stiles rolls his eyes, but does what he says anyway and heads into his own room, pushing the door closed behind him. He changes quickly, pulling on his loosest sweats and largest t-shirt, and sits cross-legged on the bed. He’s debating whether to go back out to talk to Derek, or to just curl up under the covers and sleep (which would mean forgoing dinner, so maybe not the best idea, he’s fucking starving) when there’s a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” he calls out, and Derek turns the door handle and pushes into the room, a mug in his hands and a plate with a muffin on. Neither of them can cook, but Derek is a shockingly amazing baker (Stiles hasn’t figured out yet how someone can make cake that delicious but still be hopeless at making actual nutritional food, Derek can’t even boil spaghetti for fucks sake), and Stiles recognises it as one of his favourites that Derek makes, chocolate and raspberry.

Derek walks over to Stiles with his hands full of delicious offerings, and Stiles’s mouth is watering in a way that’d be embarrassing, if he hadn’t already decided to practically forgo dignity for the night.

“Oh my god I might love you.” He says, making grabby hands at the muffin, and Derek chuckles and sets the  mug down on the table next to the bed.

“Hot chocolate, since you’re undoubtedly sick of caffeine. I made the muffins earlier.”

“You’re a saint; I take back everything bad I’ve ever said about you.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

“How did you even know to make these?” Stiles asks, around a mouthful of muffin. He’s having a minor religious experience, and his day is already about 80% better than it was when he got home.

“You always hate Tuesdays.” Derek says, standing up and heading out of the room. Stiles stares after him for a moment, confused as to why he just walked out, but he walks back in a moment later with a towel. He heads back over to where Stiles is sat and settles behind him. He bypasses offering Stiles the towel and just dries Stiles’s hair himself, rubbing the warm towel over his head repeatedly. It’s incredibly relaxing, and Stiles has to resist the urge to lean backwards against Derek’s chest.

‘Christ, we’re fucking domestic.’ Stiles mutters under his breath, but judging by the way the towel stills for a moment, Derek must have heard him. God, he must be tired, if he’s forgetting about werewolf hearing.

“Maybe a little.” Derek says simply, resuming the drying before throwing the towel to the side and threading his hands through Stiles’s hair instead, massaging his scalp and practically petting him.

“Dude. Are you petting me?” Stiles asks, slightly slurred as he starts to drift off. He feels himself slump backwards onto Derek’s chest, and silently says a farewell to any remaining dignity. Derek’s hands continue to card through his hair, and Derek hums in acknowledgement. Stiles feels it against where he’s pressed against Derek’s chest, and Stiles to crane his neck back to look up at Derek’s face.

“Thanks.” Stiles mutters and he feels a fleeting kiss against his forehead.

“Anytime.” Derek whispers into his hair.

Stiles drifts off to sleep like that, hot chocolate forgotten. He’ll worry about when the fuck he and Derek managed to become a domestic couple, without ever even dating, in the morning. He has a feeling the discussion will go well, if the way Derek is holding him is any indication.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm taking part in something!   
> [these fics/drabbles are also posted on my tumblr over here! Come say hi guys](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)  
> I'll hopefully be able to get all of these up on their respective days, so look forward to that! (they'll be taking up my daily writing time/target, so there won't be anything else this week most likely (though I finish exams tomorrow, so I might have some more free time!)  
> Written for Sterek Week, June 23-29


End file.
